The Hogwarts Four
by Foxberries
Summary: The four greatest wizards of their time band together to form a school, and what seems like an adventure for friends quickly becomes a riddle of who to trust and who to blame. A tale of misplaced trust and secret seduction; the details of the founding that Bathilda Bagshot chose to exclude.
1. Chapter 1

The foursome had been brought together when they were each awarded for their skills and contributions to the wizarding world by the international magical community. The idea had been raised, strangely enough, that very evening, after the ceremony and after the speeches, when Godric had had one too many cups of wine and slung an arm around Salazar's shoulders.

"Friend," he slurred, wearing an easy smile as he surveyed the crowded tent. "We have just been outed as some of the most powerful wizards in the world, and here you are standing in the sidelines. Where is your smile?"

Salazar glanced at Godric, his pale green eyes betraying his uneasiness as he spoke in low tones. "I don't feel like we've done anything worth rewarding. Not yet, anyway."

It was true; though they were clearly very skilled, each of them had only experimented, invented a few spells, written a few journals. Even Rowena, beautiful and brilliant as she was, had discovered merely a handful of rare magical herbs somewhere in Asia. Achievements to be proud of, certainly, but, in Salazar's mind, not worth the acclaim they had received.

Godric clapped the taller man on the shoulder before wrapping both hands protectively around his cup. The grin he was wearing earlier had become a slight smile of deep thought as his gaze found the two women he had been rewarded alongside, Helga and Rowena, both conversing with a crowd of smitten intellectuals.

"You're right, friend," he said, turning the cup round and round in his fingers and glancing down at the dark sweet liquid before setting it down. He moved to stand before Salazar, drawing himself up to his full height to command the utmost attention. "We should achieve something. Together, the four of us."

"What do you suggest?" Salazar asked, folding his arms. "A tour? A charity?"

And then the idea came to them both instantaneously, and they shared a look of wonderment and hesitant excitement. Godric grinned broadly.

"Grab the girls, meet me outside the tent. They can't say no to this."

* * *

A month later, Salazar stood outside a crooked inn somewhere far to the north, where the snow fell thick and fast, despite it being early autumn back in London. The women were getting a Portkey, according to Godric, who was fashionably late. Salazar sighed, holding his hands together before him and trying to ignore the strange glances of the passers-by. No doubt they thought him to be a Lord, with his emerald-green cloak and fine leather gloves.

There was a loud crack that ripped through the air, echoing through the tiny village and causing the villagers to jump in terror. They looked around wildly, their eyes raking the skies. After a few silent moments, they continued their subdued muttering and walked on, still glancing around nervously.

Godric appeared at Salazar's side, having walked from where he apparated behind the inn. He pulled his furs around him and nodded in greeting at his friend, smirking. Salazar shook his head and smiled despite himself.

"You're late, Gryffindor."

Godric chuckled then made a show of looking around them. "Not as late as the ladies, I see."

"They'll be here," Salazar said lazily, turning to his friend and raising his eyebrows. They assessed each other for a long moment, their eyes raking over one another, before they laughed and embraced, clapping one another on the back.

"It's good to see you again," Godric grinned, pulling back and holding his friend by the shoulders, looking him up and down. He laughed again, tugging at Salazar's thick green cloak. "I see the life of a rewarded intellectual is suiting you well?"

Salazar smiled, his eyes flickering to the sheath at Godric's hip. "And I see you've taken up a new hobby."

Godric released Salazar, grinning and grasping his sword by the handle. "Now, now, I'm not one to flaunt, but-" He pulled the sword out slowly, watching the light dance on the smooth steel of the blade. Salazar inhaled through his teeth, stepping back to better admire the weapon. "Given to me by my father. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Whipping your sword out again, Godric?" a laughing female voice reached them from across the dirt road. "I thought that was a one-time affair."

The two men looked up to see Rowena and Helga, both smiling warmly and excitedly, heavily bundled in cloaks and furs.

"Oh, my lady, how rude of me. Would you like to touch my sword?" Godric smirked, offering the blade to the black-haired Rowena politely. She rolled her eyes and waited until he had sheathed his weapon then hugged him, laughing, as Helga and Salazar embraced beside them. The four exchanged greetings, and Salazar pressed a kiss to Helga's knuckles, which was not missed by the other witch and wizard. When all formalities were done, Godric moved to the doorway of the inn.

"Now, my friends," he smiled, opening his arms wide. "Let's discuss our school, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Once inside, the foursome requested a private room. The innkeeper, clearly thinking them to be members of royalty, graciously offered them a small meeting room, bowing low and avoiding their eyes.

"My ladies and lords, if there is anything I could get you, please don't hesitate to ask. Perhaps our humble inventory is not suited to such finery as you are used to, but-"

"Two cups of ale and two cups of wine, please," Godric smiled, raising an eyebrow at Salazar as the innkeeper gave yet another low bow and scuttled from the room.

The two wizards took the ladies' cloaks and hung them up, asking them politely about their journey. Rowena had been unruffled as ever by the journey, but Helga scrunched her face up and complained that she couldn't get the hand of landing on two feet.

"I end up on my rear, every time!" she whined as the innkeeper entered once more, bearing a tray with their drinks. "She comes sailing down, graceful and gorgeous, and I'm sat in the dirt."

"I keep telling you, Hel, it's all about your stomach. And anyway," Rowena smiled at the muggle as she lifted her cup from the tray. "Everybody has their weaknesses."

Helga grumbled into her cup as the confused innkeeper left the room. Once everyone was comfortably seated and the fire was crackling in the grate, Salazar turned the conversation to business.

"We may as well get straight to the point," he said, both of his hands wrapped around his cup on the table as he leaned forward earnestly. "If we're really going to do this, we're going to need a location. Not to mention endless resources, some kind of funding would help, and-"

Rowena interrupted him. "Before all that, I think we should ensure that each of us is equally dedicated to this cause," her dark eyes surveyed her companions as she spoke. "Maybe this is a little extreme, but I recommend the Unbreakable Vow."

Helga gasped, choking on her wine. Godric furrowed his brow thoughtfully. Salazar seemed unsurprised.

"That isn't a bad idea," Godric said. "But it is extreme. Perhaps we could tailor it to be less restrictive?"

Salazar turned to him. "What do you suggest?"

"How about we each take the Unbreakable Vow, but we include only the founding of the school," Helga suggested. "If our circumstances change in the future, we won't be tied to our teaching positions. We agree to build the school together, but we won't be trapped by the Vow at any stage."

"Brilliant, Hel," Rowena smiled warmly at her friend, who coloured at the compliment.

"Are we in accord?" Salazar glanced at each of them, receiving some sign of agreement, before drawing his wand. "No time like the present."

Rowena held out her hand confidently, placing it over Helga's. Godric rested his hand on top of hers, and Salazar moved his hand to cover Godric's. The tip of his wand touched the pale skin over the back of his hand.

"No turning back," he warned quietly. Nobody moved.

"No turning back," whispered Helga, her voice hushed with awe.

"I, Salazar Slytherin, hereby swear to fulfil this agreement, and assist, in fair part, in the building and founding of a magical school," he said. As he finished the first sentence, a ribbon of white smoke emitted from the end of his wand, circling the clasped hands of the foursome. "I swear to contribute my own knowledge and experiences to the school, and to leave my mark on the establishment, ensuring the education of magical children for years to come."

Godric repeated his words, followed by the two witches, and soon their hands were almost completely shrouded in streams of smoke.

"Do you all swear to keep to this promise?" Rowena asked, the reflection of the smoke glowing in her eyes.

"I do," the other three said.

"As do I," she smiled, and suddenly the smoke passed through their hands, disappearing from view and leaving no trace in the air. They each pulled their hands back in wonder, examining the faint scars crossing their skin.

There was a heavy silence around them, not uncomfortable, but thick with the weight of their words. The room was alive with their magic. Godric was the first to break the silence, as he looked up, grinning.

"Our school will need a name."


End file.
